To seduce or to be seduced?
by poisoncupcake
Summary: Misaki and Akihiko made a bet to see who would be able to seduce the other. Who will win?


Okay, there is a sex scene here. So... you've been warned.

* * *

I lay my head back against the rolling chair, taking off my glasses and running a hand through my silver hair. I tap my fingers against the smooth desk, feeling writer's block starting to take over.

I take a deep breath, relaxing back against the chair and looking up to the ceiling. I am in my 'writing room,' as I call it, attempting to write down a novel that is due in a few months. But as of the moment, I am at a dead end. I don't feel like writing at the moment. Even doing the BL novels makes me feel tired and even if I were to write something down, it wouldn't be good.

I hear a sound, but I ignore it. I put my hand over my eyes as the light annoys me. I take a deep breath, sighing as I feel like I just want to throw my laptop against the wall. Aikawa told me that if I hadn't started working on the next BL novel, she would take Misaki away on a trip. Now that she knew Misaki is my weakness, I had to continue working.

Speaking of Misaki...

I feel arms wrap around me, and I feel his soft lips kiss my neck.

Dammit! Did he have to it now? He probably knows my hormones and raging for sex... that sneaky little minx.

Some time ago, Misaki and I made a bet. A bet to see who would be able to seduce the other into having sex because of little disagreement we had: me, or Misaki. If I win, which I always do, I will get to have sex with Misaki whenever I want to without him fighting against me for one month. And that month I will use greatly. If he wins, which he will not, I won't have sex with him for one month. That month would be horrible. It would be if Misaki wins, which he won't. I won't let him.

And, while this bet goes on, we're not having sex. Which is starting to affect my hormones.

Misaki and I alternate days so each of us has at least one day to be able to seduce each other. So, Misaki is seducing me today, and I tried to seduce him yesterday.

Misaki moves his hand over my body in a tempting manner, and my heart rate starts to increase. He licks his tongue over a sensitive spot on my neck, and I take a deep breath so I won't give in.

"M-Misaki," I supress a moan. "I have to work. I have novel to do."

"You can still work, can't you?" he questions, fingering the buttons of my blue button up shirt.

"Of course," I bite my tongue.

Misaki walks over so he's in front of me, and sits down in my lap. He is wearing that cute green turtle neck sweater that matches his doe green eyes. He leans down, with his hair brushing my face, and continues to kiss me, around my cheeks, my eyelids, my ears, and my neck. Everywhere except my lips. One of his hands runs through my hair while the other one strokes my chest. I feel myself getting harder with each of his kisses and his touches.

I grip my hands, being so tempted to run my hand through his body and ravaging him. I take a deep breath, but turns quick as he loosens my yellow tie. He slightly rolls up the sweater that matches my eyes, and he touches me down there.

He leans in my ear, whispering, "You're already hard?" he giggles bit. Wow. Never before I would've believed that Misaki could talk like this. "So am I," he takes my hand and puts it over his. Oh god... he already is hard. He continues to kiss me, and I am so tempted to just rip off his clothes and ravage him.

He leans over my face, and light pecks my lips. He licks his tongue over them, and I just want to be able to suck his tongue and hear him moan. He moves his hips forward over mine, and I release a groan of pleasure. He grasped his hand as it was still down there, and I moan again. God damn... it feels so good.

"Usagi-san, I love you," he whispers in my ear, moving his hips more. He starts to grind against me, putting his hands under my sweater and untuck my shirt. His hands roam around, touching me ever-so lightly, but oh-so tempting. His mouth starts to massage my own, and he leaves a trail of saliva from my mouth down to my neck. He unbuttons my shirt, revealing a lot of my neck and some of my chest.

He takes the tie and puts it back around my neck, pulling it so I am closer to him. No... I can't let him win! I will be the one to seduce him! And then I'll be able to fuck him every single minute of that month.

"I want you so badly..." he murmurs. He grinds his hips again, and he moves my legs so they wrap around him. But, I still won't give in! I can... I can win this, can I? Misaki is already tempting when he's not trying, and when he is... my god he is so enticing... the fabric of his skin, pure like a white wedding dress; his eyes, green as lively as life, and his body, adorable and yet so handsome and innocent.

He continues grinding me, and I know that if I join him, I won't be able to stop myself from fucking him. I moan and groan as he continues grinding me down there, while he just massages my lips gently and softly.

I attempt to resist him, but he's so seducing and alluring... maybe just one kiss won't hurt...

Just then, Misaki gets off of me. I look up with surprise, and see that he is walking away, winking at me before he closes the door, leaving me alone. I breath with shock and surprise. I want more... Misaki just can't leave me hanging like that! No... I have to get more! I stand up, about to run after him.

But then, I realize that this is part of his plan... leaving me hanging so I would run after him and have sex with him. I grin, sitting back down. Wow... my sexy little minx is a sneaky little smart one. After all, he has learned from the best about the best way to make someone run after you.

I sit down, but still so tempted to run after him and ravage him there. I do my best to get my mind off of him, but all I can think about the way he kissed me... the way he touched me... the way he said 'I love you'...

I take a deep breath, and put my head on the desk. The past days, I had done my best to seduce Misaki into having sex with me. I touched him in certain places, I tried kissing him into submission, and I even walked around naked one day. Needless to say, none of that worked on him. Misaki is a stubborn guy, but that's why I love him.

I lay back against the chair, keeping my mind on different ideas for my novel. Damn... When I'm done with this book, I am so going to seduce Misaki until he begs me to have sex.

* * *

**~Later on~**

As Misaki cleans up the table after we'd eaten for dinner, I relax back in my chair. My head is hurting a bit, but I deal with it and ignore the paining sensation.

"I'll take that," Misaki walks over to me, and he leans over to pick up the plates. I see that his pants are hanging loosely against his lower hips. My eyes notice is cute ass, and I am so tempted to rip off his pants and butt fuck him until he can't walk at all.

I extend my hand out, about to touch him, just when he walks away. I'm still trying to recover from his seducing scene he made with me. My skin tingles from where he touches me, and I start to heat up a bit.

He washes the dishes, and I stare at him with such a strong desire and lust just to... oh god, the dirty things I would do to him. Quickly, I get those thoughts out of my head and walk over to the couch with Suzuki-san. I sit down, and start to read a book. But even reading this is hard to do when Misaki is in front of me, enticing me greatly.

He finishes washing the dishes, and wipes his hands off of the water. He walks over to the couch and sits close to me, putting his head down on my lap.

"Can I lay here, Usagi-san?" he questions, arousing me.

"Y-Yeah," I answer with a lot of lust in my voice.

Misaki lays here, curling up in a fetal position. I'm not even reading the words on the book I am holding because Misaki is under me, looking so innocent and angelic, yet so arousing. He strokes my leg slowly and steadily; my hormones go into overdrive, wanting to have sex with him so badly and hear him moan and groan in pleasure and scream my name with pain and happiness...

"Usagi-san..." Misaki starts, grabbing my tie and bringing me down close to him. "I love you." he murmurs seductively. "I want you," he puts his hands on my head and forces me into a kiss. His soft, petal-like lips massage mine, and his tongue roams over my lips.

He gets off of me and then sits on top of my lap again, with him moving my legs apart so he could sit there. I just stare at him with shocked and surprised eyes as he hugs me. He kissed my neck, sucking it a bit so there was red mark on my pale skin. He pecked my cheeks, licking my face. He didn't kiss my lips, and I crave for him to put them there.

No! I can't give into him. I will be the one to seduce him! I can survive his arousing manipulative ways...

And once again, Misaki grips my violet sweater and starts to grind me roughly. I groan in pleasure, wrapping my arms around him as he put my hand over his manhood.

"I love you, Usagi-san," he whispers in my ear, biting the cartilage part as well. I bite my lips as he hits my pleasure spot.

Misaki grinds me harder and faster, but I do my best to not give into him. He puts his hand over my manhood and grasps it roughly, yet tenderly. I release a moan, feeling like my sex drive is raising past it's maximum level.

As I am about to wrap my arms around him, Misaki gets off of me with a raise of his eyebrow. He leans down, kissing my lips and sucking my tongue before he leaves. I watch him leave, feeling so deprived... I need Misaki. I need him so badly. I need to be inside him. I need to see that face he made during sex. Everything about the bet leaves my head; I don't care about the bet. I will fuck him now.

He walks up the stairs, and I quickly follow him. When he reaches the top of the stair, I quickly grab his wrist and push him to the wall.

"Usagi-san?" he asks me innocently. "What is it?"

"I love you too," I murmur, occupying my lips over his. I force my tongue into his mouth and explore every single thing in his mouth, going in deeper and deeper till I think he would have enough bruising on his lips. Misaki moans, and it arouses me. I force him against the wall once more, and raise him up so I am able to grind him in the perfect spot. I move his legs so they wrap around me, and I start to rub myself against his manhood.

Misaki moans so sweetly and in a beautiful pitch that is harmony to my ears. I tangle my hands through his hair, forcing his head down to kiss him deeply once again. As his moans become louder, I grind him harder and faster, wanting to feel him against mine. Misaki runs his hand through my hair, pulling it as I aroused him. He kisses me back, huffing and puffing from feeling breathless of my endless grinding, and our tongues have a war against one another. The other fought greatly, but it seems as though our tongues are neck in neck.

"God dammit, Misaki!" I huff. "I need more of you!" I carry him, placing my hand on his ass for support, quickly walking to my room. Our mouths never leave each others, and I grip his cute ass and massaging it, slapping it occasionally to arouse him. We reach my room, and I open the door and place him on my bed gently. As both of us massage each other's lips, Misaki take off my tie and wraps it around my head so I can kiss him even deeper.

We break off the kiss, and make eye contact for a minute. Within that eye contact, both of us knew our desires. Misaki takes off my sweater, and I rip off my shirt. While I do so, Misaki takes off his sweater, and he wraps his arms around me as I continue to kiss him. I start sucking his neck, leaving marks wherever I did so. Misaki moans, tangling my hair as I leave multiple hickeys on his neck. A sign that he is mine.

I moved down to his chest, and start sucking his nipples. They harden with contact of my mouth, and Misaki moves his hand down to my hands. I leave long trails of saliva from Misaki's neck to all over his chest, occasionally sucking some favorite parts of his skin as I start to take off his pants. He takes off my belt, and uses it to push my hips against his. I nearly rip his pants off, and start sucking his manhood. Misaki squeals and moans in much higher pleasure. He moans continuously, arousing me more than I could ever know.

I continue sucking him, and Misaki moves his hands towards my head gripping my hair and helping me to suck him. He huffs and pants at this contact, spreading his legs wider to allow more room for me to suck him.

"Usagi-san-!" he gasps. "Ah! Oh... ah!" my tongue licks him all over his manhood. "I'm going to... ah!"

"Do it," I command him.

Misaki gasps and moans, and he cums. I take it all in, licking every inch of his cum until all of it is gone.

"Oh, Misaki," I moan. "You're so delicious," I say, feeling so aroused. I kiss his mouth, forcing my tongue through his mouth as my hands stay down there. I put a few fingers through him, wanting to prep him even though I just want to fuck him so hard without any preparation.

Misaki whines, wrapping his arms around me and bringing me closer. "Faster," he whispers, panting as he begins to sweat a bit.

"With pleasure," I murmur, putting in more fingers and doing it faster. I place my other hand under his ass, feeling it and groping it. Ah... it feels so good. That cute little ass of his... I slap it, massaging it and continue to slap it. It feels so damn good.

"Usagi-san!" he groans. "I want you inside me," he murmurs, grasping my head and looking at me in the eyes. "I want you to fuck me," I widen my eyes. Wow. This is a side of Misaki that I like. Though I haven't seen it before, I am already liking it.

"Misaki, I can't hold back," I say, getting my fingers out and sucking them, tasting the sweetness of Misaki.

"Yes, please do it!" he begs, and I grin. "I want you inside me."

I mount over his hips with my hands at either side of his face. God... I've waited for this for so long... I look at Misaki, who looks so tangled up and so naked, yet so pure and so innocent looking. I widened his legs, and I forcibly put myself inside him with my erection hard as it can be.

Instantly, Misaki yells and screams in pleasure as I go in deeper. God - he's so tight against me! Ah... so good!

"Ah! AH! Oh - Usagi-san!" Misaki screams as I continue to fuck him, each time going a little faster. "Yeah! Oh god!" his innocent voice breaks through my ears, and it makes me want to fuck him so badly that he won't be able to walk at all for a month. "Please- ah! Fast- ah! Faster!" he gasped, panting heavily. "Faster!"

I am happy to obliged, and do it even faster and deeper. I gasp, feeling Misaki's tightness against me - ah... so great! Misaki's hands move down to my butt, and he pushes it so I go in even deeper than I thought I could.

"AH!" he screams, gripping my skin as our naked bodies never leave contact with one another. I reach my climax as he continues to tighten around me. He puts his hands on my hips, moving them around so they create a friction between us.

"Oh Misaki!" I gasp as he arches his back, and our bodies have much more contact. I pick up his body, moving his hips for more room for me to fuck him. He emit a sweet and beautiful moan. I lean over him as I continue going inside him, kissing him gently and sweetly. "...Ah! Turn around, Misaki." I flip him over, and get a beautiful view of his back.

I grip his ass, massaging it and sucking each cheek and slapping them until they turn red. I love the feeling of his ass against my hands. I spread out his cheek and put my face in his ass, kissing him, sucking him, and licking every single part of him.

Misaki moans as he spreads out his legs, gripping the sheets and urging me to contiinue. "Yes! Oh god, Usagi-san! AH!" I grip his hips, getting more his ass in my face. He pushes it back, letting me do whatever I want to his little behind. After a good preparation treatment from his ass, I put my manhood inside of Misaki, entering him as I cover his back with trails of saliva and hickeys. I pull out and push in him once more, each time deeper and faster as my sexy little minx arouses me to continue.

Misaki's knuckles turn white as I fuck him, each time harder and harder. Oh my god... the way his body tightens around me... makes me go into a climax again! "Ah Misaki!" I groan, slapping his butt. "You have such a cute ass,"

"AH! Usagi-san-! Oh-! Oh my god-!" he moans incoherently.

"Ah- so tight, Misaki," I moan as I grip his hips, twirling them around to create more friction.

After a much more pleasurable treatment of Misaki's ass, I pull out and turn Misaki around. I gaze at him with a hungry and lusty gaze - I want more.

Without any warning, I shove myself inside of him again so deeply, angling his hips so I can fuck him perfectly. I bury my neck Misaki's neck, sucking a part of his neck not marred by me. One of my hand kneads his ass, still loving the feeling of it, while the other one strokes him down there.

"AHH! AH! OH! GOD DAMN!" Misaki screams, and I place my lips over him, I kiss him deeply, nearly throat kissing him and bruising his lips while I am still inside him, going in deeper and deeper until I hit his sweet spot. Both of us pant and huff, but our lips and our body never leave.

Oh, the feeling of his body... against mine... oh, this position of sex is perfect for the both of us. I can't hold this in-

"I'm going to-!" both I and Misaki say, and both of us cum on one another. It trails down our legs and mixes together, and after a last, deep thrust inside Misaki, I pull out and fall on top of him.

Misaki breaths heavily, clearly exhausted from all the luxurious treatment I gave him. He wraps shaking arms around me, and I fall to the side so I won't crush him, I wrap my arms around him, and wrap my legs around him so he won't leave. I bring him in until there is no space between our bodies, and relax.

I stroke Misaki's hair, kissing his face before I end up falling asleep.

* * *

**~Next Morning~**

I open my eyes, and see that Misaki is laying beside me, with a grin on his face. Oh god, he looks so beautiful... with his beautiful green eyes... that creamy white skin... those hickeys looking vibrant against his skin... his chocolate hair falling against his eyes...

"Good morning, Usagi-san," he tells me.

I grin. "Good morning, my little minx," I take his hand and kiss it, making sure each of his fingers is covered in saliva. "I'm sorry if I hurt you last night,"

He shrugs, and moves slowly towards me. He places his lips against mine, and forces his tongue inside my mouth. I suck his tongue, and he moans, before he reluctantly takes his lips off. "You lost the bet," He murmurs in a sing song voice.

I widen my eyes at this, and groan. "Dammit..." I curse. When I kissed Misaki last night, I completely forgot about everything, including the bet. That means no sex with Misaki... for one month...

Misaki laughs, seeming to be amused at this situation. But he doesn't understand. If I am sex deprived - even for one week - I will go crazy. And, when I do get to have Misaki, I'll end up raping him.

Misaki giggles. "It's okay, Usagi-san. You'll survive." he grins devilishly.

I growl, "Like hell I will!" I hop on top of Misaki.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki yells. "What about the bet?"

"Screw the bet," I tell him, stroking his face. "Your reward for seducing me will be the best sex you will ever have in your life."

"I already had it last night," I hear him murmur. When he sees that I heard that, he blushes. I raise my eyebrows and grin.

"Well, we should see if there's anything that can top that, shouldn't we?" I question, ripping off the sheets covering him and starting to fuck him again.

* * *

well... i hope that was okay.

Please review!


End file.
